1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus whose lens barrel sinks into the body of the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have existed cameras whose lens barrel sinks partially or entirely into the camera body. The technique of sinking a lens barrel partially or entirely into the camera body is employed mainly in a camera of a compact type, whether it is a camera using a silver film or a digital camera, with a view to ensuring its portability when it is not used for photo-taking, as well as to preventing the lens from being broken carelessly or from being stained.
The invention recited in claim 1 is an image pickup apparatus comprising:
a power source switch key for switching on/off a power source;
an instruction key which instructs an off state in which the power source is switched off while a lens barrel does not sink into a body of the image pickup apparatus;
a storage unit which stores a position at which the lens barrel is placed when the instruction is operated; and
a control unit which controls the power source to be switched off without sinking the lens barrel into the body in accordance with the instruction key, and as well checks or adjusts a position of the lens barrel based on the position stored in the storage unit when the power source is switched on with an operation to the power source switch key.